unchartedfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Tesoros de Uncharted
Tesoros de colección están en '' Uncharted: El Tesoro de Drake''. Encontrarlos contribuirá a los 1000 puntos de medallas, sino también desbloquear trofeos y premios en el juego. Se pueden encontrar en distintos rincones y grietas, algunas que van desde la muy obvia de localizar, a poco de ser muy difícil de buscar. Tesoros son vistos por Nathan Drake como luces parpadeantes periódicamente, con mayor frecuencia en las esquinas. No son precisamente 61 tesoros en el juego, pero sólo 60 son necesarios para adquirir la concesión Treasure Hunter última. Después de un tesoro se adquiere, se puede ver en la sección "Tesoros" del menú (Cuando todos los 61 tesoros se han recogido, se leerá: "Collected 61 de los 60 Tesoros"), y se pueden seleccionar y giratorio mediante el uso de los controles analógicos. La mayoría de los tesoros son el español, inca, maya, u otros artefactos indígenas del sur de la tribu de América, con variantes de oro y plata. Guía Tesoro Una guía completa para aquellos que desean localizar a todos los tesoros necesarios. Esta lista fue acumulada por Eugene Wong, "YYZ" de los foros de NeoGAF. Advertencia: Esto es sólo para los desesperados, y si usted desea encontrar todos los tesoros por su cuenta, no leen. Además, algunas partes están escritas en forma de primera persona. Estos serán editados más tarde después de la publicación. Capítulo I: Emboscada Éste capítulo no contiene tesoros. Capítulo II: La búsqueda de El Dorado '' 'En la selva antes de entrar en el templo:' I. Mosaico de plata Inca pendiente Desde el comienzo del capítulo, siga el lado izquierdo de la orilla del río hasta un roca bastante grande está bloqueando su camino. Sube esta roca y saltar sobre la otro lado(pero del mismo lado de la orilla) y el tesoro debe estar a los pies de Nathan. II. Mono de plata enjoyada Este mono está en el es donde usted tiene que empujar la gran roca para romper el de tierra para entrar en las ruinas. Haga su camino a la primera piedra el que se desliza mientras camina hacia adelante sobre el mismo. Pasar a la fase del primer pilar, girar a la izquierda, y salta al siguiente pilar. El tesoro está en la base del árbol. En caso de que todavía estás confundido, de pie en el que tuvo que empujar la roca hacia abajo y hacer frente a los tres pilares en el centro del patio. El tesoro está en la el pilar derecho. '' 'En el interior del templo en ruinas:' III. Anillo de oro decorado Este tesoro es donde tienes que disparar a un barril con el fin de derrocar a un pilar. El tesoro está en el lado inferior (opuesto del cilindro y el pilar). Frente a la barril y el pilar y mover a la izquierda a lo largo del borde, al lado de la madera andamios. El tesoro está en la misma esquina, entre el pilar y el borde del hueco. Puede parecer como si usted se cae, pero es seguro. IV. Llama de Plata Este tesoro se encuentra después de la apertura de la planta y llenando el agua de manera que se puede saltar y nadar. Después de salir del agua, abrazar a la derecha pared y sigue en un rincón donde se puede encontrar este tesoro. V. Copa Inca de Oro Usted puede encontrar esta en la sala inmediatamente después de la espectacular colapso de la plataforma de madera de gran tamaño. Después de la escena, la vuelta de modo que usted puede ver una de esas vasijas de cerámica que se puede disparar y romper. El tesoro está detrás de este frasco y en el cuerpo de un esqueleto allí. Después de salir del templo en ruinas: VI. Tortuga de Plata Inmediatamente fuera de las ruinas del templo, hay cuatro pilares. Sube por la más corto y hacer su camino a través de los próximos tres años. El tesoro está en el último pilar. Capítulo III: un hallazgo sorprendente '' 'Subiendo por el acantilado, después de encontrar el submarino nazi:' VII. Colgante tairona de oro A mediados de subir, te vas a encontrar a su primera viña de color amarillo con rojo hojas de la misma (esto es la vid se encuentra tercero). En lugar de hacer pivotar todo con ella, ponga fin a su swing y subir a la cima donde este tesoro está esperando. VIII. El oro y la turquesa pendiente Inca Este tesoro se puede encontrar en la punta del submarino alemán ANTES de entrar él. Ejecutar después de la entrada y hacia la punta. Capítulo IV: avión siniestrado- '' 'En la selva:' IX. Figura inca de plata Al comienzo de este capítulo, la vuelta y enfrentar el árbol gigante con Nate paracaídas. El tesoro está a la derecha de la base del árbol. X. Pez amuleto de plata La primera vez que encontramos la pequeña cascada, girar a la izquierda y la cabeza hacia el rincón de la pared de roca. El tesoro está detrás de un árbol tropical. XI. Rana de Oro Al llegar al cruce de primer registro, baja la cornisa a la derecha de la de registro para encontrar la rana. XII. Anillo de oro intrincado Después de matar a los piratas numerosos en el gran espacio abierto, subir los pilares y seguir el pilar hasta el final. Saltar a la plataforma (no debe haber un explotar el barril aquí si usted no lo ha disparado todavía). El tesoro está en el esquina de esta plataforma, cerca de una roca pequeña. XIII. Anillo de plata con diseños En la última sección antes de saltar por encima del muro cerrada grande, dirígete a la izquierda y la esquina donde está parcialmente la parte superior de la pared soplado. Sube a la repisa aquí y apoderarse de este tesoro. XIV. Golden Jaguar Este tesoro está en la siguiente zona (los piratas) tras el tesoro anterior. Después de derrotar a los piratas, la cabeza a la izquierda (frente a la zona junto con la gran cascada) y verás un árbol blanco enorme. El tesoro está en la esquina entre el gran árbol blanco y los árboles blancos pequeños. XV. Silver Inca buque Este tesoro de apariencia fresca está en la sección de la derecha poco antes de que descubra una sección del avión accidentado de Sullivan. En esta área, usted tiene que saltar de una losa inclinada estrecha de la roca a un tronco inclinado. El tesoro es bastante fácil de detectar: se encuentra a la derecha y por debajo del registro, en la esquina de la pared de roca. '' 'Después de Sullivan Sitio avión accidentado:' XVI. Palillo de Oro Éste se encuentra inmediatamente fuera de la zona donde Sullivan avión se estrelló, antes de encontrarse con la muerte de la primera trampa de madera. XVII. Silver Bird buque Este tesoro es muy fácil pasar por alto. Se separa del tesoro anterior por una sección de plataformas. Una vez que termine la sección de plataformas y antes de se pasa a la siguiente zona (que contiene numerosas trampas mortales de madera), a la cabeza la derecha y hacia el acantilado. Tenga mucho cuidado aquí, ya que se caerá si se mueve demasiado lejos de la orilla porque no hay nada para que usted pueda quedarse con aquí. XVIII. Silver Inca pendiente Después de salir del área con las trampas mortales de madera, la cabeza hacia adelante, pero hacer una Cambio de sentido a la repisa cubierta de hierba con vistas a la zona con las trampas mortales de madera. El tesoro está tumbado en el césped aquí. Capítulo V: La Fortaleza '' 'La fortaleza en sí:' XIX. Reliquia extraño Un orbe precursor de los juegos de Jak y Daxter! Este tesoro es especial porque no es una parte de la lista de tesoros en el juego adecuado, aunque sí añadir una a la cuenta del tesoro. El efecto de esto es que al final de la juego, usted tendrá 61/60 tesoros si has encontrado todos ellos. Éste se puede encontrar en la zona donde se enfrentan por primera vez los piratas en este capítulo. Después de derrotar a los piratas, sube las escaleras y por encima de la puerta que entró por primera vez esta zona de. Usted necesita saltar a la azotea de la quebrada casa de piedra. La reliquia extraña se puede encontrar en una esquina de la el techo. XX. Silver Jaguar Esta cool cat no es demasiado lejos de la reliquia extraña. Después de conseguir el extraño Reliquia, correr hacia el gran montón de escombros y piedras, como se muestra en la imagen. Encuentra tu camino en este montón de rocas, y la cabeza hacia la torre de vigilancia última (Las estructuras que dan al mar). El tesoro estará en el interior allí. XXI. Mosaico de oro de los incas pendiente La ubicación de éste es difícil de describir, porque hay muchas maneras de verlo. Este tesoro se encuentra entre una gran pila de escombros y una en forma de arco puerta de hierro. Usted puede ver dónde está, si usted está parado en el extraño Relic es (véase la foto, por ejemplo). Después de conseguir el último tesoro, con la cabeza hacia abajo para la sección donde está el tesoro (la sección antes de la ametralladora). Vas a tener que matar a 2 piratas aquí. Pasar por encima de la pila de escombros se muestra en la foto y agarrar el pendiente. '' 'En el interior del canal:' XXII. Cuchara de Oro Éste es muy fácil pasar por alto. Dirigete hacia la torre donde hay el paracaidas. Tienes que pasar la tirolina, matar a los enemigos y adentrate en una especie de fosa con agua donde hay una ametralladora al final. Antes de llegar al lugar de la ametralladora hay una habitación a la derecha, entra en la habitación a la derecha con las antorchas. Hay una pirata aquí vigilando la zona. La cuchara está detrás de las cajas de munición a la derecha de la tabla (ver foto). Caminar en la parte superior de la caja en la esquina y recoge el cuchara. Capítulo VI: Liberar el pasado '' 'Una vez fuera de la vía navegable:' XXIII. Silver Inca Mask La primera vez que entrar en esta área habrá una pelea con unos piratas. Después de derrotar a los piratas, sube las escaleras y verás dos árboles muy grandes con la corteza blanca. Hay un gran árbol crece junto a las escaleras, y el otro está creciendo en la cornisa verde musgo. El tesoro está detrás de el árbol que crece en el borde verde musgo. '' 'En el interior de las paredes de la Fortaleza:' XXIV. Moneda de Plata Española Puede obtener este tesoro después de desbloquear la puerta con las llaves y la lucha contra los enjambres de los piratas. Dirígete a la puerta grande en el extremo más alejado del lugar donde el tiroteo tuvo lugar. Coloque el lado izquierdo (el lado con un árbol blanco gigante). Habrá un pequeño montón de piedras allí. Sube por las rocas y saltar sobre la repisa de la moneda. XXV. Pendiente de plata tairona Después de subir las escaleras y derrotar a todos los enemigos,continuas y tendrás que usar la ametralladora para matar los enemigos del patio inferior donde ya has pasado, luego bajas por las escaleras de la que usted no será capaz de volver a subir. Después de este conjunto de escaleras es pequeña habitación con algunas cajas y cajas de municiones. La el tesoro está a la derecha del pequeño conjunto de escaleras. XXVI. Llama de Oro Este siguiente se puede encontrar después de subir las escaleras y de derrotar a un pequeño grupo de piratas en el pasillo que da al patio. Mientras haces tu camino a tu próximo destino, tendrás que hacer algunas plataformas. Dirigete al edificio de la izquierda, pasa por debajo del umbral y en vez de subir las escaleras y saltar al otro lado girate, montate en la columna y accede a la pequeña terraza. La llama está detrás de la pequeños árboles verdes y el montón de escombros. Capítulo VII: De la sartén No Tesoro. Capítulo VIII: La Ciudad Ahogado '' 'A través de la ciudad:' XXVII. Anillo de plata decorado Al entrar en la zona por primera vez con los piratas, a la derecha y el tesoro puede Se encontró por la pequeña planta en el suelo. XXVIII. Silver Frog Después del último tesoro, tienes que agarrar la moto aquática y matar a todos los enemigos. Luego de bajas y continuas hasta encontrar encontrar el pirata que tiene un lanzador de granadas. Entras a la casa donde hay más enemigos y la rana se encuentra en la esquina derecha trasera de la casa. Capítulo IX: En la Torre '' 'Saliendo de la ciudad:' XXIX. Golden Fish Charm Una vez sales del agua te enfrentas a unos enemigos. Luego pasas un paso a nado y vuelves a entrentarte. Cuando acabas con ellos tienes que saltar por unas columnas hasta acceder al otro lado donde te esperan otros "amigos" y es este escenario donde se encuentra el tesoro al lado izquierdo, antes de entrar en el túnel azul de aspecto al final de esta zona (ver foto), Capítulo X: La Casa de la Aduana '' 'En el interior del complejo' XXX. Broche de oro de joyas Después de deslizarse por el cable de metal, vaya a la esquina mirando a la puerta (El que se abren para dejar a Elena en) para encontrar el broche. XXXI. Plata hebilla del cinturón Este tesoro es después de la escena, donde Nate y Elena están mirando el costumbres libro. Después de matar al único pirata con la escopeta, tienes que dirigirte por el conjunto de escaleras que se ven a la derecha (es posible que desee sacar la otra primeros piratas) y la hebilla del cinturón se extiende en la esquina. Capítulo XI: Atrapado XXXII. Moneda de Oro español Después de la escena que muestra el barco que sale, te enfrentarás a unos piratas en el la próxima área. Sube por la escalera que se divide en dos direcciones, y tomar el camino de la derecha hasta una pequeña sección de un piso roto dónde está el tesoro. XXXIII. Cáliz de plata español Después de cruzar el puente de madera con la escena poco, la primera sala de la escalera con la cabeza hacia abajo y gire a la izquierda y la Unión Africana en el volcado de la columna. El Cáliz de Plata en español estará en la esquina al lado del árbol verde. XXXIV. Oro Coatimundi Este coatí (coatí?) Se puede encontrar después de salir de la aduana y de cara a una caverna de las clases. El tesoro se encuentra detrás de un montón de cajas de munición. Capítulo XII: La partida Río arriba Ninguno Capítulo XIII: Santuario ? XXXV. Tortuga de Oro Éste es muy fácil pasar por alto. Se puede conseguir de dos maneras: 1) Después de bajar del jet, saltar al agua y nadar hasta la cornisa detrás de la rueda hidráulica y ir detrás de la rueda hidráulica. El tesoro está en el pequeña repisa contra el puente roto. 2) Después de derrotar a los piratas, saltar desde el puente cerca de donde es roto, a la repisa de abajo. XXXVI. Silver Inca Cup Después de ver la escena que implica la trampa mortal que se hace de la aeronave partes, pasar por debajo de la escalera en ruinas para obtener este tesoro. Se está mintiendo en algunas rocas en el agua, justo debajo de la escalera. XXXVII. Cruz de Plata de joyas Éste se encuentra en una pequeña habitación a la derecha después de abrir la ventana con el corazón en la parte superior de la iglesia 38 palillo de plata Éste se encuentra a la derecha de donde entras en esta área. Usted probable que tenga que matar a todos los enemigos antes de ser capaz de conseguirlo. Saltar por encima de la baranda de piedra para conseguirlo. 39. Oro español Cáliz A partir de donde usted vino por primera vez en esta área, bajar por la rampa y hacer una a la izquierda más allá de la gran escalera, hasta llegar a la pared, luego girar a la izquierda a la esquina donde los escombros es. XL. Plata Coatimundi Otra de estas ... cosas. Dirígete a través del gran túnel para llegar a una pequeña pequeña área donde este coatí se encuentra en la esquina. XLI. Copa de Oro y la cubierta Esta es la habitación donde usted tiene que invertir las antorchas para abrir el secreto pasadizo. Es en la sección de la habitación a la derecha de la pintura principal como se muestra en la foto. Capítulo XIV: Going Underground XLII. Inca de Oro del buque Esta copa poco de frío se encuentra al principio del capítulo. La cabeza hacia abajo las escaleras y gire a la derecha inmediatamente después de entrar en la habitación. XLIII. Cráneo de Oro Este elemento kickass se puede encontrar en la cascada después el tesoro anterior. Vas a tener que pasar a la sección de plataformas antes de poder llegar a la cascada. XLIV. Plata Tabaco Caja Otro de los tesoros cool! Esta es fácil de conseguir, se puede tomar tan pronto como usted emerge de la sección anterior a través de la puerta de la trampa en el suelo. Está en la esquina detrás de la puerta de la trampa. XLV. Cáliz de plata español Después de caer por debajo de la escalera, esta copa de lujo se puede encontrar detrás de un gran de forma cuadrada sarcófago. XLVI. Lingote de Plata Usted puede encontrar esto en la sección después de ver la escena con los villanos. Salta a través de la brecha y baja la plataforma a la otra parte para obtener esta losa de plata. XLVII. Oro y Ruby Inca Mask Este es el que me perdí en mi carrera original, aunque no está muy escondido. Este abalorio pequeño es al final del capítulo XIV, donde se necesita para arrancar una rueda de cadena para abrir la puerta de madera al capítulo XV. La habitación es muy pequeña por lo que es fácil de encontrar este tesoro. Capítulo XV: Sobre la pista del Tesoro XLVIII. Oro de los Incas estatuilla Encontrar este tipo de aspecto gracioso, tan pronto que salir y empezar el capítulo XV. La cabeza en el área a la derecha de la escalera que ves en frente de usted. XLIX. Barco Golden Bird Haga su camino a la galería de secreto que Sullivan mencionado, pero girar a la izquierda antes de ir allí. Ejecutar hasta el final de la palabra rota para encontrar esto ... la taza? L. Copa de Oro español Es bastante fácil de encontrar esta copa caro. Una vez que vuelve a entrar en el monasterio y derrotar a los dos guardias, a la derecha en una pequeña habitación de madera que contiene esta tesoro. LI. Cruz de Oro Jeweled Después de tirar abajo las dos teclas y la apertura de los vitrales, recoger este tesoro en la habitación secreta antes de abandonar el monasterio. LII. Silver Skull Este tesoro está detrás de un pasado enterrado pequeña casa de piedra en todo el gran agujero (De la película 300?), Desde donde entró por primera vez esta zona. Es entre la casa y la pared. LIII. Inca de Oro Máscara Esto se puede encontrar en un grupo de tumbas a la derecha del edificio se supone que debes entrar. Está parcialmente oculto por una pocas lápidas. Capítulo XVI: la bóveda del tesoro LIV. Copa de Plata y Tapa Ok por lo que, por supuesto, los tesoros son el sentido opuesto al que se supone que van (Lo inteligente). Para llegar a este primero, seguir el camino correcto desde donde se entró por primera vez la bóveda. Siga las flechas: V, entonces ignorar II, a continuación, siga IV por las escaleras, y luego seguir hasta el final de la ruta. LV . Broche de plata enjoyada Este tesoro se puede tener complicado Al llegar a la linterna oscilante segundos (el un balanceo delante de la señal IV). Al llegar a la parte superior de las escaleras antes de la linterna, parar y girar a la izquierda para hacer frente a la señal III en el pilar. Objetivo mismo diagonalmente para que salta a la izquierda del pilar. La salto debe tener éxito y usted puede reclamar su premio al final de la puente levadizo. LVI. Tabaco Gold Box Wow, esto es un extra de difícil, que era en realidad un poco perplejo, pero una medalla de oro caja de tabaco vale la pena. Para obtener ésta, llegar a la zona donde hay una I y VII firme alrededor de la puerta de hierro oxidada. Ir a la parte de la barandilla al lado de la sección rota y pulse Adelante + X para saltar por encima y colgar en él. Ahora salta hacia atrás a la plataforma en la que la caja de tabaco es. Si usted no quiere mueren de bajar la plataforma, y luego hacer un salto en carrera en el bloque portruding que es por debajo de la parte de la barandilla que originalmente pasó de. Vea las fotos para más detalles. Capítulo XVII: El corazón de la bóveda No Tesoro. Capítulo XVIII: El Bunker LVII. Obras de mono de oro Para conseguir este tesoro de aspecto extravagante, recorrer todo el camino por el pasillo donde la Los dos primeros cargos mutantes de ti, luego gire a la derecha todo el camino por el pasillo, a continuación, girar a la izquierda y buscar el montón de escombros en busca de este tesoro. Capítulo XIX: invitados no deseados LVIII. Seadragon colgante de oro Este tesoro rudo se puede encontrar en la zona donde se lucha a todos los guardias y los mutantes en el momento mismo en torno a las cajas de madera de gran tamaño. Suba en la parte superior de la pila de cinco cajas contra la pared del fondo, a continuación, saltar a la más cercana pila de dos cajas, y, finalmente, pasar a otro montón de dos cajas en contra la pared del fondo para reclamar este Seadragon. Una manera más simple de hacer esto es para subir por el lado de las cajas que el tesoro está en. Capítulo XX: Race to the Rescue LVIX. Lingote de Oro En cuanto a subir la escalera, dar la vuelta y buscar la planta entre el gran roca de color marrón y la palmera. Capítulo XXI: Gold and Bones LX. Cráneo de Oro Rosario Otro de los tesoros badass. Esto se puede encontrar en las catacumbas, en la sala con los dos sarcófagos grandes. Al entrar en esta sala, el tesoro es el sarcófago en el lado derecho de la habitación. LXI. Sapphire y la máscara de plata Este tesoro de ojos saltones se puede encontrar en la habitación justo después de la anterior tesoro. Baje la escalera de la sala del tesoro anterior, y la búsqueda detrás del pilar en el centro de la habitación. Capítulo XXII: Showdown Final Showdown con Atoq Navarro. No Tesoro (s). Enlaces externos La versión pura, sin editar, escrito por el señor Wong se puede encontrar aquí. http://s217.photobucket.com/albums/cc135/YYZ_FAQs/Uncharted/~~V Categoría:Tesoros Categoría:Uncharted